Truth To Be Unfolded
by BFreak
Summary: Dumbledore gone and several new mysteries are unraveling themselves. As Harry leaves Hogwart when he turns 17, he decides that he wants to look for Horcruxes instead. Hermione and Ron tags along, but his guards soon catches on. Will Harry survive?
1. Chapter 1

writer's note: Since this is just the beginning of how I wrote the seventh year, a lot of people from other sites have been getting confused with certain parts. Just to clear things up, I'm pretending in this story that Gin and Harry never broke uo (although Gin won't be shown that much) and this is kind of mixture of Harry Potter and Daughters Of The Moon, but that's not until much further into the story.

Prologue

I'm Harry Potter. I have green - almond shaped eyes, according to everyone I know, and anyone who knew my parents, well, they keep telling me over and over again that I got the looks of my dad but got the eyes of my mum. I got jet black hair and I'm real skinny, to tell every one the truth. I'm seventeen now and this is my story after I left Hogwarts in my sixth year.

Chapter 1

It was my birthday, July 31 in the year of 1997. I had stayed up all night it the clock finally hit twelve of night, telling me that my actual birthday date had come. I threw everything that belonged to me into my trunk and had slammed it shut when I was done by mistake.

Uncle Vernon, who was as fat as a pig, perhaps fatter, had come into my room as he spat, "What the bloody hell are you doing, boy?"

I looked up and told him, "Sorry I woke you up, Uncle Vernon. Do you have any hair die of something like purple around? Anything except brown, red or black would do."

Uncle Vernon knew I meant business. Not only that, since I was a wizard and I had known ever since I was eleven, he was way too scared of me for not doing what he told me to do and this happened even more strongly every year. Summer vacation this year was way better, since I was allowed to use magic. Uncle Vernon just shook his head and mumbled, "No."

I shrugged and took my wand out and said, "No matter. I guess I have to get my own, then." Uncle Vernon was flinching like a mad person when he saw my wand. I just smiled because I knew that he thought I was going to use magic on him. I just pointed towards the door as I cried out, "_Accio green, purple and blue hair dyes_!" Three hair dyes came flying in and Uncle Vernon had ducked.

As I put the hair dyes away in the trunk, Uncle Vernon asked me, "Why are you packing up for?"

The light came flashed through the window and I told Uncle Vernon, "My ride's here." I walked over to the window and opened it wide enough for Hermione and Ron to come in, but Ron didn't even bother, so it was only Hermione who had come on. I asked as I gave Hermione a hug, "So good to see you two again so soon, especially when I went over to both of your places during the afternoon."

Ron told me, "Tell me about it. Mum was surprised to see you, though. She doesn't expect any visitors, really. Mind you, Harry."

Hermione then said, "Well, my parents really don't mind which one of my friends comes, as long as we don't drink."

Uncle Vernon yelled furiously at Hermione, "Get out!"

I went over to my trunk and locked it up as I warningly told Uncle Vernon, "I wouldn't yell at her if I were you, Uncle Vernon. She's a witch and she's my age. In fact, she goes to my school. Did you know?" Uncle Vernon gulped and I smiled as I told him, "Didn't think so." Hermione helped me out with my trunk. She got in the car first so she'll be able to pull my trunk in. When that was done, I went over to my desk to get snowy owl, Hedwig, and her cage, especially since I couldn't forget about my own owl. I got in the car and just before Ron started to drive away, I called to Uncle Vernon, who was still in my room, "Take care of my room, Uncle Vernon! Send somethings to Sirius's place! I won't be coming back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I left, the first thing I saw on Uncle Vernon's face was dazed look, but bit of a smile when I told him I wasn't going to be back. Hermione asked me all of a suden, "What on earth did you pack, Harry?"

I turned around to her, to get a better look. Her hair was very straight and was tied up in a very neat way. As for Ron, he had a lot of freckles on his face, as usual, and still had brillaintly furious red colored hair. They still had the same eye colors as they did in the past, which was Ron having hazel eye colors and Hermione having brown eye colors.

I told Hermione with a simple shrug, "Just all the light stuff, like cloacks and all, that I own, and some hair dye, just incase we need 'em to dye our hair once people start to look for us. I mean, Muggles might try to help us if Scrimgeour lies to them that he works in some kind of department in Muggle Ministry. Hair dyes will come in real handy."

Ron nodded and said, "Good thinking, Harry. What colors did you choose out, any how?"

I grinned as I told him, "You'll find out later." If I told him right away, I thought he'd disapprove of the color choices, so it was best if I showed it to him later. I suddenly remembered Ginny, Ron's little sister who also had hazel eyes and flaming red hair. I asked him, "How's Gin doing, by the way?"

Ron grumbled, "Never shuts up about you. That's the problem around the house. I wish I worked for Fred and George, to tell you the truth. Being busy will be better than listening to Ginny blabber about you all day long, twenty four - seven. Get's annoying after a while."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she told Ron, "Oh, for crying out loud, Ron! Give it a rest! Ginny and Harry are going out! What's she supposed to do? Blabber about Cedric Diggory? I don't think so!"

Not too long later, we had arrived and it was still bit before the sunrise. When we snuck inside, everything in the Burrow was going as it should be. No one in the house except the three of us were up. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley, a plump woman with red hair, who was Ron's mother as well, had come charging in, yelling at Ron, "Where have you been? Just like when you were twelve, Ronald Weasley! Do you plan to destroy our second car?"

I interrupted the moment by crying out, "Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley!" Ron and Hermione looked as though they could start breaking down, laughing, any moment when I cried that out. Mrs. Weasley's head snapped towards me as she smiled from ear to ear with pleasure.

Mrs. Weasley said in a pleaseant way, "Hullo, Harry, dear! So nice to see you so soon, again!"

There were loud thumping on the stairs. A girl with red hair came running in, crying out, "Was that Harry?" When the girl looked up, I recognized the face right away. It was Ginny, Ron's one and only little sister.

I smiled at her as I asked, "No hugs for me, Gin? I'm not feeling the love here."

Ginny giggled as she gave me a hug. She told me, "You know I love you."

I gave Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead and told Ron and Hermione, "Let's go upstairs, guys. I need to talk to you two any way."

Ginny's eyes lit up and asked, "Can I come too? Please, Harry?"

I gave her a weak smile and told her, "Sorry, Gin. This is way off the school topic. Any way, no one wants you to get hurt, unless if it was the Death Eaters."

Ginny turned to Hermione as she cried out desperately, "Hermione! Say something!"

Hermione and Ron weakly smiled at her as well as they both said, "Sorry, Gin. Harry's right. You know he is!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and told us, "Whatever. At least Harry's staying with us for rest of the summer, right?"

I uneasily said, "Well, as for today, I'll be staying. Tomorrow, I'll be going to Grimmalaud Place. I mean, Sirius gave me his place through his will and Kreacher. Come to think of it, Sirius gave me everything that belonged to him."

Hermione, the Weasleys and everyone of my best friends at Hogwarts knew that I had hard time talking about Sirius. I guess the word of Sirius being my godfather spread. I knew it would have one day. That couldn't be kept secret for long time. Even the Weasley family knew.

Ron grabbed my arm and told me in a quiet tone, "C'mon, Harry. We could go up to my room." I nodded and Hermione, Ron and I started to head upstairs to Ron's room, until three of us stopped when we realized that Ginny was trying to follow us.

All three of us turned to her and I told her in a calm way, "Ginny, please. It'll be best if you didn't come along with us to what we'll be talking about."

Ginny looked worried as she asked me, "Why not, Harry? Is there something you're keeping from me?"

I told her, "If you mean by your question if I'm going out with another girl, no. If you mean by question if it's business based between me, Hermione and Ron that pretty much has to do with what happened over the year last year, then the answer is yes."

Ginny sighed and smilled at me. She kissed me and told me, "I'm trusting you, Harry. You better not be quitting Hogwarts. I would be very disappointed if you were." With just that, Ginny went back downstairs.

As we were heading upstairs, I asked Ron, "How's Fred and George doing with their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Doing well, I supposed?"

Ron informed me, saying, "Very busy, just like last year. They still say that you could take what ever you want and as much as you want, but they refuse to let me take any for free. So unfair."

Hermione told Ron as though it was a ridiculous idea, "Of course they won't let you take anything, Ron! Harry was the one who gave those two all those money! Not you!"

Ron sounded as though he was outraged as he asked, "So? I'm their brother, for crying out loud, Hermione! It's not like I owe them any money!"

When we got to Ron's room, I quickly closed the door after Hermione and Ron got in. Hermione asked me as I walked back and forth in the room, "Is there anything wrong, Harry?"

I nodded and told them, "There is something that has been bothering me for some time. Mind you. Ever since Dumbledore's death, I've been meaning to hunt down Snape and Malfoy. But I'm actually thinking of hunting down Bellatrix as well, but only because she mudered Sirius. Most importantly, the Death Eaters has all the things that I want and need in order to kill Voldemort. They know all the items and I'm pretty sure they're counting down which ones are destroyed and which ones are not.

Ron told me warningly, "Harry! No!"

Hermione asked in a panic kind of way like she did when three of us were only eleven on that big chess board, "What? What's going on?"

Ron told her, "He's thinking of leaving Hogwarts just to hunt the Death Eaters down, including Malfoy and Snape! He also wants to find the remaining things that has You-Know-Who's souls in it!"

Hermione cried out, "Oh, for crying out loud, Ron! You swore two years ago that you'd start saying V-V-V-V-V-V-Voldemort's name!" Hermione shot up from where she was sitting as she snapped at me, "Any how, as I told you last year at Dumbledore's funeral, I'm coming along. I still haven't forgotten entirely about that."

Ron got up and said, "I guess I had better come along as well, then. Don't want to be around Slughorn and his Slug Club. That guy's such a moron, any way."

Hermione snapped at Ron, "Ron, don't call him a moron! He may be bit weird in some ways, but not a moron!"

I broke them off saying, "Fine! Seeing that you guys are not going to leave me and not going to give up on me, I'll let you guys come as well. If you guys come though, you might not be seeing your family again. Not even our school friends. Do you two think you could live with that?"

Hermione told me, "If it's for friends, I would give up whatever I have to give up just to help. Even my family and friends at school."

Ron quickly said, "What Hermione just said. I want to get away from Ginny as well."

I smiled at them and told them in a thankful way, "Thanks, you two. It's good to have friends like you guys." I frowned a little as I said, "Now the only problem is, how am I supposed to tell Ginny about this? If any of us tell her, she'll tell Mrs. Weasley. If Mrs. Weasley finds out, she'll tell Mr. Weasley. If Mr. Weasley finds out, well, he'll probably tell Scrimgeour, which means that Scrimgeour will try to get me to stay at Hogwarts. He'll just call me Dumbledore's man through and through, again, any way."

Ron shrugged and told me in a ridculous way, "So? I'm like your man through and through, man. What's the big deal?"

I said, "I don't know. With Dumbledore dead, murdered, I should really say, I guess I don't want to be called that any more. It's almost like I don't want to remember who Dumbledore was, even. I mean, he was a great man and all, but part of me says to just forget about who he is. Even that he existed in the world."

Next thing any of us knew, the door flung open and a farmiliar voice cried out, "Oh, for crying out loud, Ron! If you have companies, tell them to shut up! I've been attacked by a werewolf and I'm a half-werewolf! You know how grumpy I have been lately! I mean, seriously! Even the Healers tell me that it could be one of the effects of the half-werewolves that being grumpy every now and then could be one of the side effects!"

I smiled when I realized that it was one of Ron's big brothers, Bill Weasley. One way I could have told was by his flaming red hair, but the other way was his pony tail. I said, "Good morning to you too, Bill. How have you been?"

Bill seemed surprised by this and said with a smile, "Sorry about that, then, Harry. Didn't realize that it was you and Hermione whom were Ron's companies in his room. I could be better, if I wasn't a half-werewolf because of that cursed Death Eater. How are you, Harry? I hope you've been taking good care of yourself."

I nodded and said, "Thanks for asking." I suddenly remembered Fleur and asked, "When are you and Fluer getting married, Bill?"

Bill told me, "Probably some time next week. You're going to stick around until then, right, Harry?"

I shrugged and told him, "I was going to stay only for today, but I guess I could come back two or three days after I settle in to Sirius's old place."

Bill smiled at me and said, "Great. See you then, Harry. I'm getting some more sleep before I get really grumpy for rest of the day. See ya!"

I said, "See ya, Bill."

After Bill left, Ron asked me, "Where are we going to go, any way?"

I looked outside the window as I told him, "I don't know. I guess to where our hearts lead us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day seemed as though it was going slowly, although the school supply lists had arrived. No use for those, though, seeing that I won't be going back. All Ron, Hermione and I did were just Apparate to where ever we pleased to go, except in Muggles' world section. It took Ron quite some time, but he managed to get a liscence for Apparating and Disapparating.

Only one thing saddened me about leaving Hogwarts, though. Well, three, to be exact. First, I'll be leaving Ginny and I might not be able to see her ever again if I died. Two, I will be leaving a place I really considered home and where most of my happy memories were. Three, I'll be leaving all my close friends in Hogwarts behind, not knowing what will ever happen to me or them. Hermione and Ron knew that those three things were pretty much bothering me and they felt the same way, except the first thing on their list were their family. As for Ron, Ginny didn't count in the family, but I knew that he did count her. He and I have been friends for too long that we basically couldn't hide anything from each other.

That night, Ron and I stayed up until late at night, talking. He suddenly asked me, "Harry, I know you hate to talk about Sirius and all, since you were real tight with him like you dad was, but I have to ask you something. Were you seriously going to move in with him?"

I told him in the most truthful way as possible, "Yeah. I was really hoping to move in with him once his name was cleared. I mean, I'd do anything to get away from the Dursleys, but moving in with my godfather would be the next greatest thing on earth, seeing that he was my dad's best friend and my dad's best man."

Ron nodded understandingly and said, "I guess I now see what you mean, Harry. I mean, you got close to Sirius just like your dad had before. Sorry about his death, though. I promise that I'll help you until the end, no matter what happens, to track down Bellatrix, just to kill her for what she had done to you and to Sirius."

I gave him a weak smile and told him in a grateful way, "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot. Really does."

I had meant what I had said. I mean, Sirius was closest thing I had to me to look up to as my role model. Closest thing to I had to call my next father. My guide. My teacher, to sort of speak. Yet, he was dead and all thanks to his cursed cousin, Bellatrix Lexstrange. I'll never understand why on earth she had joined the Death Eaters, but there were so many questions and not every one them are answered. It's like asking why Sirius's little brother had joined the Death Eaters, putting his life on stake from getting killed since there might be something he didn't want to do, but there is no answer to that question.

I snapped out of my own little thoughts when Ron cried out, "Harry!" I snapped my head towards him and he turned to face the door.

When I turned around, there were three dementor and I thought quick by grabbing my wand and quickly getting my happiest memory into my head. I cried out as soon as that was done, "_EXPECTO PETRONUM!_" There was bright flash of light and prongs form appeared in a stag form. Not too long later, the dementors were gone and so was my Patronus.

As I flopped myself on the bed again, Ron told me in a surprised tone, "You've become much more strong wizard, Harry! I mean, everyone our age, except you, isn't able to produce that strong Patronus! Weak and feeble ones, yes, but not strong!"

I smiled and asked in a ridiculous tone, "And who was it that taught you to do and the others Patronus, Ron?"

Ron said, "Er, right." He quickly changed the subject, saying, "You want to play Quidditch before going to bed?"

I sat up and said, "Considering it's dark outside, I supposed you mean the card game version. Sure. Why not. And don't try to keep me here over night, Ron. I need you to drop me off at Sirius's place. Hermione could tag along, if she's still awake, but can't wake Gin up. She'll freak and hold onto me if I tell her that I'm leaving."

Ron smiled and told me, "I'd rather do that and have her hold onto you for you to stay with us over night rather than have you leave us, even for couple of days, Harry. Mind."

Even though I knew he was just joking around with me, I warningly told him, "Don't you dare. Any how, you know I have got to get there sooner or later."

Ron nodded and said, "Right." He took out his cards and said, "Let the games of Quidditch begin!"

Ron and I stayed up until three in the morning playing Quidditch card game. Eventually, it ended up being a tie. Ron had gotten better with his Quidditch stradegies over the summer vacation so far. When we were done playing, Ron told me, "Harry, why don't you just go off to Sirius's place? I'll drop your things over there at around noon time."

I nodded and told Ron, "In the morning, tell Gin that I said I'll see her at Bill's wedding, since I can't have her holding onto me as though I'm a chew toy and her being a dog until then. I mean, you, Hermione and I aren't going back to Hogwarts for our last year."

Ron asked me, "You seriously think I'm going to tell Gin that?" I gave him my look of seriousness and said, "Okay! Okay! You win, Harry!" We said good-bye to each other and I was on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It only had been my third day at Sirius's place and I was still driving myself crazy, trying to make the place look nice. I said in a demanding way when I remembered Kreacher, "Kreacher! Get here right this minute!"

When Kreacher appeared, he snapped at me, "Kreacher do nothing for pathetic Harry Potter!"

I sneered at him, "Well, Kreacher has to do what Harry Potter says because Harry Potter is Kreacher's master! Sirius Black's mother ain't gonna be a happy person when Harry Potter yells and wakes her up! If Mrs. Black wakes up, Kreacher has to shut her up and get to work of cleaning this place up!"

Kreacher started to get to work and I heard him mutter as he walked off, "Kreacher thinks Harry Potter stupid!"

I called to him, "Thank you very much for that compliment, Kreacher! You're stupid too!"

Ron and Hermione Apparated right behind me when I had called that to Kreacher. Hermione, who was still trying to find a way to free house elves and who was still trying to recruite spew (or as she called it S-P-E-W), asked me in outraged tone, "What was that all about? Calling Kreacher stupid?"

I told her, "You don't wanna know." I asked them with interest, "Why are you two doing here, any way?"

Ron told me in ironic tone, "Uhh, Bill's wedding? HELLO?!?! Today's Tuesday! Everyone is waiting for you! Get in your best clothes!"

I smiled as I told him, "I will get in my dress robe if you get in yours from fourth year!" Ron's face grew red and I laughed as I told him, "Just kidding! I'll lend you one of my best clothes. I have two, anyway." I ran upstairs and quickly got changed and brought one of my other best clothes down and handed it over to Ron. I told him, "Get changed when we get to the Burrow."

Ron nodded and told me, "Thanks, Harry, although I didn't really expect you to actually lend me one of your best clothes. Mum will be furious, though."

Before Hermione, Ron and I had Apparated to the Burrow, I called to Kreacher, "This place better look good by the time I come back, Kreacher! If anyone asks where I am, tell them that I'm at the Dursleys, beating Dudley up! If it's one of the Order Of Phoenix people, tell them that I'm at Bill's wedding! Got it?"

Kreacher called back, "Yes, master." Hermione and Ron looked freaked out when Kreacher called me "master" as we had Apparated to Ron's room.

Hermione told me, "I'm not even going to ask what you did to that poor house elf, but I'm going down to Ginny's room, since my best clothing is there. People are starting to show up at the back yard. As for Bill and Charlie, they're fooling around like they did in our fourth year during summer with magic and tables. As for Fred and George, they're passing out tarts with canary cream to everyone. Supposedly, they think they're showing people how to have fun."

When she was gone, I told Ron, "And, obviously, she doesn't even know how to have fun the way Fred and George does." At this, Ron just laughed as he and I headed downstairs to meet up with others.

Once outside, I heard a farmiliar voice cry out, "Harry! It seems so long ago since we last encountered!"

I turned around and saw Lupin coming towards me with a wide smile. I smiled back as I called, "Hey, Professor Lupin!"

When Lupin reached me, he grabbed my shoulder and took a good look at me. He said proudly, "Harry James Potter! Seventeen years old already! Sirius and James will be proud that someone like you who is so close to their heart is getting out of school soon!"

I turned to Ron and told him, "Be right back, Ron. I want to talk to Professor Lupin alone. Noone's in your living room, right?"

Ron shook his head and told me, "Not that I know of. Becareful, though. Fred and George might go in there. So might Ginny, but I'll try to keep her away."

I nodded and told him, "Thanks." Lupin and I walked towards the house.

Once inside, Lupin asked me in worried tone, "Anything wrong, Harry?"

I nervously told Lupin, "Well, Professor Lupin, I won't be going back to Hogwarts this year. Hermione and Ron won't be either. I tried to make them go back, but they're refusing if I don't go."

Lupin snapped at me, "How could you leave Hogwarts one year earlier, Harry? James and Sirius won't be proud of you if you do this!"

I told him, "They will be if they knew the purpose of me doing this and that purpose is to destroy all the objects that contains Voldemort's souls. The Horcruxes."

Lupin looked and sounded surprised as he said, "That's a completely different story! But do you know what the objects are?"

I nodded and told him, "I suspect so. Seven objects in total. Diary and the ring are destroyed, so five left. Regalus Black's necklace, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's cup, Voldemort's snake Nagini, and something else, but I'm pretty sure I'll remember what it was later."

Lupin nodded in an approving way as he said, "Very well, then, Harry. You do what you gotta do to save this world, but I'll be assisting you, Hermione and Ron. So will several of your body guards. You need as much protection as you could get, Harry. Understood?"

I hated it when my body guards were around, but I nodded. Lupin was way older than me and there was no objection aloud to be made. He knew better than me and he knew it himself. I said, "Yes, Professor Lupin. But just do something about hair colors. I suspect Scrimgeor will lie to the Muggle news reporters that he works in some sort of department at Muggle ministry and give them our descriptions, just like Fudge had lied that he works for Muggle ministry just so he could hunt down Sirius."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Lupin and I went back outside, I saw Ginny and Ron arguing. I just laughed as I walked towards them. When I reached them, Ginny cried out, "Harry! Ron was just telling me that you have another girl! It's not true, is it?"

I just looked confused as I asked Ron, "What's she talking about? What girl? Are you refering to the days when Cho and I used to go out before she and I broke up at the end of fifth year, Ron?"

Ron told me in the most innocent way as possible, "I didn't do anything! I'm just a Prefect who will be turning down the job of Head Boy!"

I snapped at him, "Ron! Don't go that far! We ain't gonna have everyone find out! It's bad enough that some of my body guards has to follow us around! It was just stupid of me that I had to tell Lupin about what we're going to be doing over next year!"

Ron cried out, "What? Are you crazy, Harry? Telling Lupin? You're insane!"

I told him with frustration, "Lupin would have found out at the end, Ron! Suck it up!"

When Hermione had come outside, she asked us, "What's going on?"

Ron told her with bit of anger and frustration, "Harry told Lupin the plan that he, you and I made for over next year."

Hermione told him in agreement, "Actually, it's pretty wise that Harry did that, Ron."

I quickly said, "But stupid of me of telling Lupin because Lupin and some other of my body guards will be tagging along."

Hermione snapped, "How many?"

I admitted to her, knowing there was nothing to hide, "Lupin said only few, but I'm pretty sure when he said the word 'few', he meant probably about hundred people."

Hermione groaned and said, "That is bad. We can't walk around, ride brooms and get on busses, taxies and trains with that many guards around. Muggles will find it very strange and every vehicle we get on will be crowded."

Ron reminded her, "Unless we Apparate to our world."

I snapped at him, "Ron, are you in there? All the objects we'll be looking for won't all be in our world! It'll be in Muggle world as well!"

Ron frowned as he said, "I didn't think of that."

Hermione cried out, "Of course you didn't! You always skip to conclusions about this kind of things, Ron!"

Ron told her, "Can't blame me! I happen to think that way."

Ginny finally interrupted our conversation by asking, "What on earth are you guys talking about?"

I told her in calm way, "Nothing that you should know, Ginny. Especially considering you have to wait until next year to get your Apparation license. It's a business talk."

Not too long later, Charlie, one of Ron's elderly brothers who worked iwth dragons in Romania, came along and he was smiling from ear to ear when he saw me. He cried out with joy, "Harry! How are you?"

I shook his blistery hands and said, "Never better, Charlie. How about you?"

Charlie asked, "How do you think I'm doing? I mean, Bill's a half werewolf now! It could be better! I mean, noone knows the side effects of actual half werewolf, although the Healers have said that one of the effects might be being grouchy."

I shrugged as I said, "At least rest of you guys are not be changing in any way, hopefully. Especially not Fred and George."

Charlie started to think and answered, "Oh, yeah. Those two are defiantly not going to change for sure, seeing that they're the pranksters of the house and owning successful business. I still don't get how they got all that money to start Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

I started to cough nervously and Hermione and Ron looked bit nervous as well. Ron spoke up, "We know how they got all those money."

Before Charlie could have said anything I said, "I actually gave them my winning money from the Triwizard Tournament. They bought the business with all that money and got all the ingredients to make their products."

Charlie cried out, "Harry! Why did you give them money for? They're crazy! They're maniacs!"

Ron cried out abruptly, "And they make the best products ever! Hermione got herself punched in the eye by unfinished punching telescope and got a black eye from it!"

Charlie snapped at Ron, "That wasn't funny, Ron. What if that ingredient was toxic? It could have blinded one of Hermione's eyes for good."

Hermione said in a grateful tone, "Thank you. At least someone around here knows what could have happened instead of thinking way ahead of what's funny and what's not."

When Ron started to look annoyed, I quickly said, "Ron, Hermione, let's go. We have more about business stuff to discuss before Bill and Fluer's wedding actually begin." Ron and Hermione nodded and we headed off towards the house.


End file.
